<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Dark Lord Harry Potter by CenturyCentury</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29018820">Dark Lord Harry Potter</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/CenturyCentury/pseuds/CenturyCentury'>CenturyCentury</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>BDSM, F/F, F/M, Kinks, Multi, Slavery, Whipping</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 13:36:25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,867</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29018820</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/CenturyCentury/pseuds/CenturyCentury</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Hermione tells Harry about what Ginny is up to, turns out it is too much for his brain to handle.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Harry Potter &amp; Ginny Weasley, Harry Potter/Multi, Hermione Granger/Harry Potter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>31</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. The Beginning.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hermione couldn't take it anymore. She was done with keeping Ginny's stupid secret. She had known that Ginny was planning to feed infatuation and love potions to her best friend Harry Potter for months now, and the only reason she hadn't told Harry or anyone else is because Ginny threatened her.</p><p>"You tell a single soul and I'll make sure Harry claims the life debt you owe him and makes you his sex slave" Ginny had said.</p><p>Well Hermione was done with keeping the secret, with being threatened into line. She was going to tell Harry about what Ginny was doing. Sure, it could probably end in her being a sex slave for the rest of her life, but she was pretty sure Ginny would have Harry enslave her anyway after their marriage. At least this way she gets a chance and is doing the right thing.</p><p>As she and Harry moved out of the Great Hall, she pulled him aside into one of the many empty broom closets and ignited a light on the end of her wand.</p><p>"Hermione, what are you-" Harry began.<br/>"Ginny is going to start using love potions on you, soon" Hermione interrupted, breathing heavily.<br/>"What was that?" Harry asked, his voice deep.<br/>"She is planning to use potions on you make you hers. She's been planning for months."<br/>"Why did you not tell me sooner?" Harry asked, an element of concern creeping into his voice.<br/>"She threatened that she'd make you claim the life debt I owe you for saving me from the troll and make me your sex slave!" Hermione sobbed.<br/>"That little brat!" Harry muttered as he moved out of the closet.</p><p>Harry stormed throughout the school, hunting for Ginny with Hermione close on his trail.</p><p>He knew exactly what he was going to do to this little bitch once he found her.<br/>Harry almost ran into Ginny as she rounded the corner.</p><p>"Oh hey Harry." She said.<br/>"Shut your mouth." Harry replied, quickly casting a muffling spell around the three of them. "I know what you have been doing you little bitch."<br/>"You told him?" Ginny started, glaring at Hermione. "I told you what would happ-"</p><p>"Ginerva Molly Weasly," Harry began, holding his wand out at Ginny, "I, Harry James Potter, do claim the life debt owed to me by yourself for saving your life from Tom Marvollo Riddle and the basilisk. I call on this debt to make you my slave in mind, body, magic, and soul for all of time. So mote it be."</p><p>The effect was instant. Ginny felt all the muscles in her body clench against her will and she felt an outside force pour into her mind, rewriting her brain.</p><p>Ginny fell to her knees before her new master. Looking up to him she began to beg.<br/>"I'm so sorry master. I just wanted us to be together."<br/>Harry slapped her across the face, feeling pleasure at delivering the blow.<br/>"You wanted to enslave me, you threatened Hermione with the same fate you now have, ironic isn't it?" Harry replied.</p><p>Hermione looked on in fear. She saw the sadistic grin that drew across Harry's face after he hit Ginny. She turned and began to run away, Harry wasn't having any of this. He turned and shot a spell at Hermione that made her body follow him against her will.</p><p>She looked into her best friend's eyes and saw that the area around them was a shadowish black. </p><p>Harry Potter, the Boy Who Lived, destined to defeat great Lord Voldemort, had gone dark.</p><p>"Rise, slave and follow me" Harry said to Ginny as he began to move through the school, slave and unwilling best friend in tow.</p><p>He brought them to the entrance to the Chamber of Secrets, Ginny recognised this place, but Hermione had no idea what was going on. <br/>He opened the chamber and brought them in, instinctively, he walked to the left wall and pressed a particular brick. He didn't know why he did this, but for some reason he knew this would open up another room.</p><p>Sure enough the wall opened up and he lead the ladies inside.<br/>Salazar Slytherin's Playroom. </p><p>The walls of the room contained enough kinky toys to last a lifetime as well as some more torture based items. Hermione looked around in shock as Harry closed the door and said</p><p>"Slave, strip down."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Ginny's Punishment</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Harry takes Ginny down to the chamber of secrets and begins breaking in his new slave.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Slave, strip down." Harry barked at Ginny.</p><p>Automatically, Ginny's hands began removing her shirt, revealing her grey bra containing her soft tits. She stood, emotionless, as her hands unclasped the garment and let it fall to the floor.</p><p>Hermione stood horrified. She knew there was a chance this could go wrong, but this wasn't a possibility she had considered. Was Harry going to let her go? Was he going to bind her anyway? If he wasn't planning on turning her into a slave like Ginny, why was she here?</p><p>Ginny now stood, completely nude before her master. Harry walked over and cupped her breast in his hand, Ginny did not react. Hermione was beginning to sob in the corner, Harry turned to her.<br/>"I do appreciate you revealing this plot Hermione. As a result, I shall let you chose the first punishment for my new slut."<br/>Hermione remained quiet. She did not want to have any part in this. <br/>"Answer me." Harry said, drawing his wand and pointing it as her head. Suddenly, she felt the compulsion to speak overwhelming her. She did not know what she was going to say, but she knew she wouldn't like it.<br/>"Humiliate her." Hermione was forced to say.<br/>"Ah yes. Now how would you best humiliate a pureblooded bigot? By making her service a muggleborn of course!" Harry exclaimed.<br/>He turned and pointed his wand an Hermione again, he vanished all of her clothes and forced her to lay down on a bed she could of sworn was not there last time she checked. Finding herself completely nude and with her legs open on the bed, Hermione tried to cry out but found it impossible.<br/>"Slave, eat her out." Harry commanded to Ginny. </p><p>Without resistance, Ginny moved over towards Hermione and got on her hands and knees on the bed. She lowered her mouth to Hermione's strangely wet pussy and began to lick.<br/>Harry watched as he tortured not only Ginny but Hermione as well. A cruel smile moved across his face as he walked over to the two girls. <br/>"Slave, show her tits some respect." Harry said.<br/>Hermione's eyes opened somehow wider as one of Ginny's hands moved up and began groping her breasts. Hermione wondered what had happened to her friend, why had he become so sadistic and cruel? Why was he doing this when he had to know she was not a fan? Unfortunately, her thoughts were cut short by a loud moan from Ginny. </p><p>Hermione looked over at the girl and found that Harry was now pounding his dick into her pussy. She stared in horror as Ginny continued her assult on her breasts and pussy regardless of this penetration.<br/>Hermione knew there wasn't much longer before she came and this nightmare hopefully ended. Without a sound her muscles convulsed as an orgasm ripped through her body. Ginny stopped eating her pussy and groping her tits while her master continued fucking her. In a few short minutes, both of them came in unison.</p><p>Harry pulled his dick out and pushed his slave down onto the ground. She was unable to move from the pleasure he first bound orgasm gave her. Harry grabbed his wand and cast a pregnancy prevention spell on Ginny and kicked her out of the way. He then finally unfroze Hermione.</p><p>Gaining control of her limbs again, Hermione covered herself with a conveniently appearing sheet.<br/>"What the fuck was that for?" Hermione exclaimed.<br/>"I thought you would want to punish her for threatening you! I only wanted to help you." Harry replied.<br/>"You could clearly see that was not helping." Hermione growled, "now if you don't mind I would like to leave and get on with my life."<br/>"I'm afraid I can't let you do that Hermione." Harry said in a low voice.<br/>"Fuck." Hermione muttered under her breath.<br/>"I need to continue to punish this slut and you said yourself that humiliation is the best way to do it." Harry replied.<br/>"I was forced to say that" Hermione shot back.<br/>"Please, stay. Become my first wife and command all my slaves with me. We could rule the world, together."<br/>Hermione was completely unwilling to consider this option. Though she did at first like it, she dismissed the idea.<br/>"I really didn't want it to come to this." Harry said.</p><p>Hermione froze and looked at him. This was it, he was going to enslave her. He raised his wand at her and began to speak.</p><p>"Hermione Jean Granger. I hearby call on the life debt you owe me for saving you from the troll in your first year to force you to reconsider by request, with all the evidence." Harry said.</p><p>Hermione's eyes opened wide as orange magic flew into them. She awoke in an infinitely wide shallow puddle of warm water, with orange skies as far as the eye can see. She got up and walked over to a desk around 4 metres away from where she awoke. She sat down on the chair and looked at the sheets of parchment on the desk. There was a marriage contract which contained Harry's offering, and a note from him that was begging her to reconsider. </p><p>She read the contract with perfect clarity, this place was very relaxing. The more she thought the more it sounded quite good. The contract included a clause stating that she would be protected from any changes in wizarding law that might compromise witches' (or muggleborn) rights. By entering the contract, she would legally be an extension of Harry, with all of his political power and rights at her disposal. </p><p>An owl appeared on the horizon, bringing a note which contained a quickly scrawled message.</p><p>"Voldemort's people are everywhere in the government, I don't give it much longer before witches become property and muggleborns, well they've got something even worse coming."<br/>She read the note, this contract would protect her from all that, and besides.</p><p>She really did love him.</p><p>Why would she tell him of all people about Ginny's plan when there was a chance she would become his slave? Because deep down she wanted to be with him. While that situation wouldn't be perfect, it was better than nothing.</p><p>This was the chance she had wanted since he saved her from the troll in their first year. He loved her and wanted to be with and protect her.</p><p>She picked up the quill laying next to the marriage contract and touched it to the paper, ready to change her life.</p><p>She snapped back to the room, only half a second had passed in the real world. She looked up at Harry, he stared back and asked.<br/>"What do you think?" a hint of nervousness in his voice.<br/>"I agree." Hermione said back, smiling.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Aww, what a happy ending.</p><p>This got mega soppy and I didn't really intend for it to but whatever.</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Second work ever. </p><p>The next chapter is going to get hot and more girls will be added later.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>